Klauen und Dolche
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: K'sara ist an ihrem Ziel, Rifton. Laut ihrer Freunde in Elsweyr ist Himmelsrand sowieso das Paradies für Diebe und in Rifton ist man es angeblich gewohnt bestohlen zu werden. Doch am Ende verläuft die ganze doch nicht so wie es sich die flinke Khajiit gedacht hat.


Rifton.  
>Eine Woche war es her, dass K'sara Windhelm mit einem Schiff erreichte und sich dann sofort auf den Weg in die südlichste Stadt von Himmelsrand machte.<br>Eine Woche in der sie alles kennenlernte, was man im Grunde von diesem Teil Tamriels wissen musste:  
>In Windhelm mochten sie nur Nord, jedes andere Volk wurde beschimpft und verjagt.<br>Unterwegs konnte man von Banditen und anderen Gestalten überfallen werden und die Ork mochten gar keinen, nur sich selbst.  
>Sie hatten auch spezielle Festungen, gut bewacht, aber auch nicht gut genug.<br>Und Khajiit waren überhaupt nicht beliebt, etwas was die Reisende am eigenen Fell erleben durfte, nämlich dann als ihr ein paar Bauern faule Kürbisse nach warfen.  
>Aber sie kannte die Vorurteile auch, welche sich in ganz Tamriel sehr hartnäckig hielten, Khajiit waren alle Diebe und Skooma-süchtig, missmutig zuckte sie mit ihren Schnurrhaaren und betrat dann durch das Tor die Stadt.<br>Angeblich trieben sich auch seit einigen Jahren etliche Drachen in Himmelsrand herum, zwar war der Weltenfresser, Alduin, schon lange besiegt, aber man bezeichnete seine Kumpanen auch als fliegende Ratten... und nur das viel beschäftigte Drachenblut konnte sie endgültig vernichten.  
>Wie gut das K'sara sich damit nicht herum ärgern musste, aber sie beneidete den Helden auch nicht um ihre Arbeit... apropos Arbeit, das sah doch alles wirklich sehr einladend aus und schon hatte die nächstbeste Stadtwache kein Geld mehr in den Taschen.<br>Sehr schön, das war genau der Ort welchen sie brauchte, angeblich war man in Rifton schon gewohnt bestohlen zu werden und auch eine Diebin wollte gut leben.  
>Also, ja, Khajiit waren meistens Diebe, aber wenigstens hatte sie Skooma noch nie angerührt. So etwas fiel K'sara nicht mal im Traum ein, sie brauchte einen wachen Geist und flinke Finger... die dumme Wache hatte nur dreißig Septime dabei gehabt, das reichte gerade mal für etwas Schinken und ein Stück Käse.<br>Etwas womit sie sich normalerweise nicht zufrieden gab.  
>Sie war guten Wein gewöhnt, saftige Braten und besonders viel Milch... mmh Milch. Sie schnurrte leise, als sie durch die Stadt ging und wie fast schon selbstverständlich den Markt ansteuerte, unterwegs erleichterte sie noch einen Söldner um dessen Münzen, auch nur zwanzig, aber so etwas summierte sich bekanntlich.<br>Eventuell waren die Bewohner von Rifton es aber auch so sehr gewohnt bestohlen zu werden, dass sie nicht viel Geld mit sich herum trugen.  
>Wie gut das K'sara sich auch auf das Öffnen von Haustüren verstand, wenn man Geld nicht in den Tasche trug, so lagerte man es eben zuhause.<br>„Bei mir gibt es das beste Fleisch von ganz Himmelsrand" pries eine Dunkelelfe ihre Ware an, ein Moment den K'sara dafür nutzte um zu verschwinden. Sie sprang davon und schlich zwischen den Ständen umher, niemand sah sie mehr, nicht der Schmuckverkäufer und auch nicht der Schmied.  
>Zeit um sich den Kassen und Schatullen der Händler zu widmen, die Diebin zückte ihre Dietriche und machte sich blitzschnell an die Arbeit.<br>Die waren alle nicht gerade arm, wie wunderbar.  
>„Kauft Falmerblut" pries ein Händler die Phiolen an, welche er den Leuten förmlich entgegen warf:<br>„Werdet ein Hengst im Bett, erlegt ganze Mammuts mit nur einem Schlag..." Eindeutig war der Kerl nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf, und sein Geldbeutel lag offen herum, was für ein Idiot.  
>Lautlos, ganz langsam, glitt ihre Hand dem Beutel entgegen und... sie wollte danach greifen, aber plötzlich packte die Hand des Verkäufers die ihre und hielt sie fest.<br>Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass K'sara erwischt wurde und natürlich erwartete sie sofort im Gefängnis zu landen, aber dem war nicht so.  
>Der Mann stellte gemütlich seine Flasche „Falmerblut" ab und beugte sich zu ihr runter, lächelte triumphierend und ein wenig arrogant, sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.<br>Etwas was ihr ein leises Schnurren entlockte, und manchmal half dieses sogar, dann ließ man sie wieder gehen und alles war vergessen.  
>„Ein Kätzchen" stellte er fest:<br>„Und es bedient sich hier einfach so, ohne meine Erlaubnis. Gib mir deine Beute."  
>„Beute" fragte sie unschuldig, woraufhin er an ihre Lederrüstung griff und den vollen Sack abnahm, all das worum sie die Händler erleichterte und ihr eigentlich ein Festmahl bescheren sollte.<br>„Rifton ist die Stadt der Diebesgilde" erklärte er mit dunkler Stimme und wandte den Blick nicht von ihr ab, ein „Oh oh" schoss der Khajiit sofort durch den Kopf. Man durfte sich auf keinen Fall mit der Gilde anlegen, erst recht nicht nachdem sie zwei Jahre zuvor zu neuem Ruhm gelangt war und sich stark wie nie zeigte.  
>Eindeutig sollte sie sich doch etwas mehr über Himmelsrand informieren und nicht nur irgendwelche Banditen verprügeln, sie hätte vorher wissen müssen in welcher Stadt die Gilde ihr Quartier besaß.<br>„Alles was hier gestohlen wird, geht an die Diebesgilde" hauchte er und ein Grinsen glitt über seine Lippen. Er war eindeutig ein Nord, aber nicht so ein grober Kerl wie seine Artgenossen, nein, dieser Herr war ganz anders... eleganter, klüger... er war auch ein Dieb. Und das war auch der Grund wieso er sie hatte beobachten können, sie erwischte als sie sich sein Geld holen wollte.  
>Das Falmerblut war nur ein Vorwand um potentielle Opfer schnell auszumachen.<br>K'sara schnurrte weiter, schlug aber auch leicht mit dem Schwanz über den Boden, ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass ihr diese Situation nicht gefiel. Besonders weil der Mann sie immer noch festhielt.  
>„Gehen wir" er steckte das Geld ein, schloss den Stand ab und führte sie dann über den Marktplatz, wie ein kleines Kind.<br>„Lass mich los" fauchte sie nun, er reagierte aber gar nicht und überquerte mit ihr eine der Brücken, welche die Stadt miteinander verbanden.  
>Rifton war teilweise über einem großen See gebaut worden... der Mann zog sie eine Treppe hinunter und ging mit ihr entlang des Wassers zu einer Gittertür.<br>„Du hast in unserem Revier gestohlen, dafür musst du bestraft werden" erklärte er ruhig und öffnete die Tür, schob sie hinein, dafür musste er sie kurz loslassen und die Khajiit nutzte diesen Moment.  
>Fauchend fuhr sie herum und zog einen Dolch hervor, stürzte sich damit auf den Nord, welcher sie bestrafen wollte.<br>Aber er war genauso schnell wie sie, sein eigener Dolch blockte den ihren ab und hielt sie davon ab ihn irgendwie zu verletzen.  
>„Ich will nicht bestraft werden" zischte sie und versuchte einen erneuten Angriff, aber auch diesen blockte er ab und schaffte es sogar gleichzeitig ihren Klauen zu entkommen.<br>Dafür packte er sie am Handgelenk und drückte sie kraftvoll gegen die nächste Wand, ihr Dolch fiel zu Boden, aber noch war K'sara nicht am Ende.  
>Er hielt sie an die Wand gedrückt fest, ihre Beine aber waren frei und schon schlang sie diese um seine Hüften und zog ihn mit all ihrer Kraft an sich ran, wollte ihm dann in die Schulter beißen.<br>Doch auch aus diesem Griff wusste er sich zu befreien, mit einer weiteren starken Bewegung hatte er sie zu Boden geschleudert und kniete über ihr.  
>„Gib es auf" knurrte er angestrengt, woraufhin sie ihm nur ihre scharfen, spitzen Zähne zeigte und böse fauchte.<br>„Niemals" zappelte sie, dummerweise war der Kerl nicht nur stärker als sie, weil er ein Nord war, sie hatte immer nur auf ihre Schnelligkeit und Geschmeidigkeit geachtet... nicht darauf das man nicht jeden Banditen von hinten erschlagen konnte.  
>Und wenn sie ihre Klauen nicht einsetzen konnte, dann war sie vollkommen ausgeliefert.<br>Da musste sie erst nach Himmelsrand kommen um das zu erkennen.  
>Sie bekam ein Bein frei, den Göttern sei dank, und schon wollte sie bei dem potentiellen Feind ein neues Zeitalter einläuten lassen, und das wortwörtlich, aber er packte ihr Knie bevor dieses sein Ziel erreichte.<br>Verdammt!  
>So hatte sie sich ihren Besuch in Rifton nicht vorgestellt.<br>„Ich habe ja schon viel mit den Khajiit zu tun gehabt" hauchte er grinsend und kam ihr so nah wie noch nie zuvor, fast schon konnte sie mit ihren Schnurrhaaren seine Lippen berühren:  
>„Aber so kratzbürstig war mir noch keiner von ihnen vorgekommen."<br>Kratzbürstig!  
>Es war schon fast eine Todsünde einen Khajiit als kratzbürstig zu bezeichnen, denn das bedeutete, er wurde mit einer gewöhnlichen Katze auf eine Stufe gestellt.<br>Sofort stieg kochende Wut in K'sara auf und sie nahm ihre ganze Kraft zusammen, schaffte es so den Gegner auf den Boden zu schubsen, seinen Dolch zu schnappen und sich auf ihn zu stürzen.  
>Nun lag er unter ihr, hatte seinen eigenen Dolch am Hals und sah sie trotzdem nur grinsend an.<br>„Du wirst mir nicht wehtun" verkündete er und sie berührte mit der Klinge seinen Hals, er zeigte noch immer keine Angst und das verwirrte sie schon ein wenig:  
>„Sieh dir den Dolch an."<br>War das eine Finte?  
>Vorsichtig, langsam, wanderte ihr Blick auf die Klinge, sie war schwarz, genau wie der Griff. Und diese Verzierungen, Gravuren, erschrocken ließ sie ihn los und wurde sofort gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt.<br>Er hatte sie einfach hochgehoben und schon war sie wieder hilflos ihm ausgeliefert.  
>„Du bist..." schnappte sie erschrocken nach Luft, zappelte und betete zu Nocturnal, dass die Schutzgöttin der Diebe ihr diese Sache verzieh.<br>„Eine Nachtigall, ja" grinste er, das war sein Trumpf gewesen und er spielte ihn im richtigen Moment aus.  
>Die Nachtigallen, es gab nur noch wenige von ihnen, unterstanden Nocturnal direkt und bekamen auch Aufträge direkt von ihr, es war eine große Ehre in diesen erlesenen Kreis aufgenommen zu werden... und die größte Schande eines Diebes, eine Nachtigall zu töten.<br>Wobei sie eigentlich immer nur im Notfall jemanden umbrachten, Diebe waren keine Schlächter, sie lösten ihre Probleme anders.  
>Und auch das machte K'saras Gegner zu etwas besonderen, denn die Nord, welche sie bisher kennenlernte, kannten nur die Kommunikation mit der Faust.<br>„Und ich bin der Anführer der Diebesgilde, hier in Himmelsrand" hauchte er, gegen ihren Hals, er war ihr so schrecklich nah, so... warm und stark...:  
>„Du hast dich mir noch nicht vorgestellt, Kätzchen."<br>„Du dich mir auch nicht" brachte sie hervor, und schlang ihre Beine wieder um seine Hüften, diesmal aber nicht um ihm wehzutun, er kam ganz von alleine näher an sie heran.  
>„Brynjolf, und wie ist dein Name."<br>„K'sara" sie konnte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrem Fell spüren und allein schon das ließ ihr Herz wild schlagen.  
>„Das ist kein typischer Khajiit-Name, auch wenn er sich so anhört."<br>Er flüsterte nur noch, berührte mit seinen Lippen ganz zart ihren Hals, hauchte einen Kuss auf das weiß-graue Fell.  
>„Sara Arventus" schnurrte sie nun:<br>„Wenn du mich nur einmal so nennst, schlitze ich dir deinen Bauch auf und schleife deine Eingeweide durch ganz Rifton."  
>„Wenn du das schaffst" grinste er und biss ihr einmal zart in den Hals, was ihr ein leises, genüssliches Seufzen entlockte:<br>„Du bist also in Cyrodiil aufgewachsen und wahrscheinlich von Kaiserlichen adoptiert worden."  
>„Ja. Aber... ich lebte jahrelang in Elsweyr und dort haben sie mich K'sara getauft."<br>„Und dort hast du wohl auch dein Talent entdeckt."  
>„Nein" sie streckte sich ihm entgegen, als er weitere kleine Bisse auf ihrem Hals verteilte, dabei ließ er endlich ihre Handgelenke los. Aber anstatt das sie sich nun von ihm befreit, legte sie ihre Arme auf seine Schultern und schnurrte ihm leise entgegen.<br>„Wir waren arm, ich entdeckte mein Talent als der Hunger zu groß wurde um ehrlich zu bleiben. Was hast du vor..."  
>„Ich sagte doch, dass ich dich bestrafen will" flüsterte Brynjolf verheißungsvoll, seine Hände wanderten langsam über ihren Rücken bis zu ihrem Po runter. Dort streichelte er nicht nur ihr Fell zart, nein er berührte auch ihren Schwanz und wusste genau, dass ihr es dort besonders gut gefiel.<br>Und schon vergaß K'sara wo sie war und mit wem sie es eigentlich zu tun hatte, egal wie dreckig dieser Ort war, dass Brynjolf nicht nur die Diebesgilde anführte, sondern auch eine Nachtigall war... er durfte sie gerne für immer dort streicheln.  
>Die Khajiit schnurrte lauter als er über ihre Schwanzwurzel streichelte und sie instinktiv den Po etwas anhob.<br>Im Grunde waren Khajiit ja auch nur Katzen und Brynjolf nutzte dieses Wissen schamlos aus.  
>„Schuft" schnurrte sie willig, sie wusste selbst, dass sie sich gerade wie ein ganzer Korb rolliger Katzendamen anhörte und schämte sich ordentlich dafür.<br>„Stets zu Ihren Diensten, Mylady" grinste er und biss sie kurz unter ihrem rechten Ohr:  
>„Du bist nicht die erste Khajiit, die mir vollkommen verfällt."<br>Und schon war er sie los und sah eine schmerzhafte Ohrfeige auf sich zukommen, aber er hatte sich schnell genug gefangen um ihre Hand zu schnappen und dem Übel zu entgehen.  
>Wenn Brynjolf eines wusste, dann das man von einem Khajiit niemals geschlagen werden durfte. Sie konnten ihm, ganz wie sie trainiert waren, mit einer einzigen Ohrfeige den Kopf vom Hals abreißen und auch wenn es sich nur um ein kleines Mädchen handelte... da war immer mehr hinter als bei dem Schlag einer Elfe oder Menschen.<br>Selbst die Orks hatten einen gehörigen Respekt vor den Klauen der Katzenwesen.  
>„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht einem so groben, einfältigem Nord verfallen" zischelte K'sara böse und fletschte dabei die Zähne ordentlich, ihre Ohren zuckten aber noch und zeigten damit an, wie erregt sie eigentlich war.<br>Erregt im positiven Sinne, etwas was dem „einfältigen" Nord natürlich ganz besonders gefiel.  
>Brynjolf grinste nur und nahm dann auch ihre andere Hand, drängte sie in den Gang hinein und damit in eine besonders dunkle Ecke. Sie wehrte sich nicht, anscheinend hatten ihr nur seine Worte missfallen, nicht aber die Art wie er mit ihr umging.<br>Eventuell konnten sie dann in dieser dunklen Ecke ja weiter machen und die „Bestrafung" zu einem guten Ende führen.  
>„Bist du dir sicher" flüsterte er und drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmt, gegen eine Wand, berührte ihre Schnurrhaare kurz mit seinen Lippen. Sofort ließ sie das genüssliche Schnurren wieder hören, sie hatte ihm also schon längst wieder verziehen...<br>„Definitiv bist du aber die Hübscheste von allen Khajiit, die mir bisher verfallen sind" grinste er, woraufhin sie ihm kurz, leicht schmerzhaft, in den Hals biss. Eindeutig mochte sie das Kompliment, wollte aber immer noch nicht aufgeben, auch wenn sie schon wieder ihre Beine auf seine Hüften legte und sich eng an ihn presste.  
>Nun konnte er ihr Schnurren sogar spüren, wie eine ständige, sanfte Vibration, welche ihren ganzen Körper durchfuhr.<br>„Du könntest der Diebesgilde beitreten" hauchte er gegen das Fell an ihrem Hals, berührte es mit der Nase und wanderte mit seinen Händen wieder zu ihrem Po runter:  
>„Es wäre mir eine Ehre eine so fähige Diebin an meiner Seite zu wissen und eventuell..."<br>„Was..." keuchte sie leise, als er wieder ihre Schwanzwurzel streichelte und sie instinktiv den Po hob.  
>„Vielleicht mag Nocturnal ja was du tust, es gibt nicht mehr viele Nachtigallen..."<br>K'sara quiekte leise auf, eindeutig ein Geräusch der Freude und Brynjolf wollte es unbedingt noch einmal hören.  
>Vielleicht gleich sogar schon, er legte seine Hände auf ihren Po und massierte diesen fest.<br>„Was sagst du" flüsterte er, während er zart an ihrem rechten Ohr knabberte und dieses wieder erregt zuckte.  
>„Ich überlege noch was du mit „an meiner Seite" meinst" keuchte sie gierig:<br>„Denn wie es gerade aussieht, will der einfältige Nord meine ganz anderen Talente kennenlernen."  
>„In diesem Fall..." er sah sie grinsend an und leckte dann kurz über ihre Nase, oh er wusste genau wie man mit einer willigen Khajiit umzugehen hatte:<br>„Nehme ich nur was du mir gibst."  
>Und schon leckte ihre kleine, raue Zunge auch über seine Nase, sie war also einverstanden und er konnte sich ganz wieder ihrem Po widmen. Dabei knabberte er nun an ihrem anderen Ohr, hörte sich das gierige Schnurren mit sehr viel Wohlwollen an.<br>„Ich kann es kaum noch abwarten" hauchte er und leckte mit der Zungenspitze über ihr Ohr, sie stöhnte leise auf und drängte sich ihm noch mehr entgegen. Nach dieser Sache würde sie ihm vollkommen gehören, ihm ganz allein, mit all ihren Talenten und diesem unwiderstehlichem... Schnurren.  
>Ihre Finger wanderten über seinen Rücken, ihr Schwanz schlang sich um einen seiner Arme und dazu knabberte sie an seinem Hals entlang, bewegte sich reibend an seinem Körper.<br>Brynjolf keuchte leise auf und öffnete seine Rüstung, sofort drängte sich sein hartes Glied ihr entgegen, berührte sie an ihrer heißen Mitte und sie nahm es dann mit einem lauten, heiseren Stöhnen auf.  
>Tief drang er in sie hinein, drückte sie dabei gegen die Wand und verbiss sich förmlich an ihrem Hals.<br>„Du enttäuschst nicht, Nord" stöhnte sie ihm entgegen und bohrte ihre Klauen in seine Rüstung.  
>„So heiß, so eng" presste er hervor, und drang noch tiefer in sie hinein, dann hielt er inne und berührte ihre Schnurrhaare kurz mit den Lippen, sie war wirklich genau so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte.<br>Nocturnal würde definitiv an ihr Gefallen finden, und wenn er dafür vor der Daedra herum kriechen und betteln musste, er wollte K'sara an seiner Seite... für immer.  
>Er leckte ihr noch einmal über die Nase und stieß dann hart zu, sofort spürte er ihre Klauen durch die Rüstung und hörte sie laut stöhnen.<br>Erneut stieß er zu, nun machte er keine Pause mehr und bei jedem weiteren Stoß stöhnte sie lauter, bewegte sich hart gegen ihn und verlangte heiser nach mehr.  
>Das Schnurren wurde lauter, ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte, ihre Beine zogen ihn so nah an sie heran, dass er noch tiefer zustoßen konnte.<br>Noch härter und schneller...  
>Was für ein Sex, sie kannten sich vielleicht eine halbe Stunde und er trieb es schon mit ihr in den Kanälen. Auch sein Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, rhythmischer, dann... ein weiterer harter Stoß in ihre heiße Enge, sie legte die Ohren an und kam dann mit einem lauten Schrei zum Orgasmus.<br>Dabei verengte sie sich noch mehr um sein Glied und zog ihn so mit sich, er stöhnte laut auf, lehnte sich bebend gegen sie und genoss sogar den Schmerz, welchen ihm ihre Klauen auf dem Rücken bereiteten.  
>„Noch nie..." bebte sie, als er sich langsam aus ihr zurück zog, sie aber immer noch festhielt:<br>„Hat es mir ein Mensch so besorgt."  
>„Es hat ja auch noch nie jemand gewagt mich berauben zu wollen" grinste er frech und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr rechtes Ohr:<br>„Und ich denke damit habe ich dir auch die Frage beantwortet, welche „Seite" ich gemeint habe. Wie ist deine Antwort?"  
>„Zeig mir erst was du sonst noch so zu bieten hast" schnurrte sie und löste sich von ihm, raffte ihren Dolch auf und steckte sich ihre Beute an die Rüstung... ihre Beute?<br>Brynjolf suchte seine Rüstung ab und stellte fest, dass sogar sein eigener Geldbeutel verschwunden war. Sie musste das alles an sich genommen haben, als er sie in dieser dunklen Ecke zum Stöhnen brachte, der einzige Moment in dem er nicht auf sein Geld aufpasste.  
>Aber diesmal ließ er ihr das noch durchgehen, ausnahmsweise...<p>

...

„Wen bringst du da mit, Brynjolf" ein sehr großer, wilder Nord stand am Eingang zu einer kleinen Taverne, inmitten einer Zisterne, umgeben von mehreren Händlern und Hehlern. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und war wohl nicht gewillt K'sara durchzulassen.  
>Außer natürlich sein Chef erlaubte es ihm, und der war Brynjolf.<br>„Ein neues Mitglied" nickte er dem groben Kerl zu, der daraufhin den Weg freigab und die Khajiit betrat die Taverne als Erste.  
>Sofort ließ sie ihren Blick über die anwesenden Diebe wandern, ein glatzköpfiger Bretone, eine weißhaarige, junge Nord, eine Rothwardone und der Wirt. Dazu noch ein paar Kaiserliche, die ebenfalls die Rüstungen der Diebesgilde trugen.<br>Brynjolf, der Türsteher und die Weißhaarige waren die einzigen Nord, was aber sicher kein Wunder war, denn allgemein zeigten sich die Bewohner von Himmelsrand nicht sonderlich geschmeidig und schnell.  
>Sie konnten dem Feind, mit ihrem Zweihänder, den Schädel zertrümmern, aber das Schleichen war ihnen eigentlich fremd.<br>Mindestens Brynjolf und die Weißhaarige schienen da eine Ausnahme zu sein.  
>„Ein Kätzchen" grinste der Wirt und holte eine Flasche Skooma hervor, sofort wurde K'sara wütend, fauchte wild und kippte dem Mann die Droge auf sein Hemd.<br>„Hey, das war nur gut gemeint" staunte er und hatte ihre Klauen augenblicklich an seinem Hals. Dafür war sie auf die Theke gesprungen und präsentierte den Männern ihr wohlgeformtes, felliges Hinterteil, schlug mit dem Schwanz wild umher.  
>„Du willst sterben, oder" zischelte K'sara gefährlich:<br>„Nicht alle Khajiit sind drogensüchtige, sabbernde Idioten, ändere deine Ansichtsweisen, sonst hole ich mir deine Gedärme, um damit ein wenig zu spielen."  
>„Oh... okay" stotterte der Wirt, woraufhin sie von ihm abließ, zu Brynjolf sah, der sich gemütlich mit dem Bretonen unterhielt.<br>Die weißhaarige Nord sah misstrauisch aus, K'sara ging langsam an ihr vorbei, dann an der Rothwardonen, den Kaiserlichen, dem Wirt... sie erreichte Brynjolf und ließ ihm alle Geldbeutel der Anwesenden vor die Füße rieseln, inklusive dem des Bretonen.  
>Sofort waren alle aufgebracht und beschwerten sich darüber ausgeraubt worden zu sein, K'sara nutzte den Moment um sich von dem zuvor erbeuteten Geld Karamellbonbons zu kaufen.<br>„Ich dachte ihr seid Diebe" donnerte Brynjolf plötzlich und machte die versammelte Mannschaft ordentlich zur Sau:  
>„Ich habe sie eben auf dem Marktplatz genau beobachtet, wie sie jeden Händler ausraubte und als sie an meinen Geldbeutel ran wollte, habe ich sie sofort geschnappt. Und was macht ihr? Ihr lasst euch hier fröhlich eure eigenen Geldbeutel abnehmen und dann wollt ihr euch noch beschweren? Delvin, los die Aufträge raus, jeder von euch geht heute auf Tour und wehe ihr kommt mit leeren Händen wieder, dann sage ich Vekel er soll den Met für eine Woche wegsperren.<br>Und schon kamen die Aufträge zum Vorschein und die Diebe machten sich eilig auf den Weg, nicht aber ohne K'sara vorher noch ordentlich anzuknurren.  
>Eindeutig waren sie nicht begeistert, das würde sich aber legen und sie konnte damit definitiv umgehen.<br>Nun waren nur noch Brynjolf, Vekel der Wirt, die Händler und dieser Delvin in der zersplitterten Flasche, wie sich die Taverne nannte. Und Brynjolf trat auch gleich an seine neueste Diebin heran, ließ sich von ihr mit einem Karamellbonbon füttern.  
>„Die werden sich wieder beruhigen" hauchte er, leicht verheißungsvoll, eindeutig wollte er sie gerade nicht wegschicken:<br>„Du hast sie nur auf ihre eigenen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht. Komm ich zeige dir dein Bett."  
>„Mein Bett" echote sie neugierig, eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt das sie ein Plätzchen neben Brynjolf bekam, aber dem war nicht so. Er präsentierte ihr ein einfaches Bett, neben mehreren anderen, um eine weitere Zisterne herum und die Kochstelle war auch nicht weit entfernt.<br>K'sara öffnete langsam ihren Mund, dann schloss sie ihn geräuschvoll wieder und tippte das Bett mit den Zehenspitzen kurz an.  
>„Wann habe ich noch mal zugesagt hier mitzumachen" wollte sie sehr ernst wissen und hob die Bettdecke mit zwei Fingerspitzen hoch, woraufhin sich ihr eine tote Kakerlake präsentierte.<br>Sofort bekam Brynjolf ein Fauchen zu hören und beobachtete ihre Hände sehr aufmerksam, entweder raubte sie ihn nun aus um sich ein Zimmer im Gasthaus nehmen zu können, oder es drohte eine erneute Ohrfeige.  
>„Es gibt nichts besseres" versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen, woraufhin sie nach seinem Bett suchte, es aber nicht fand:<br>„Also ich habe schon einen eigenen Raum, aber selbst Delvin schläft hier und er ist mir direkt untergestellt."  
>„Ah, das meintest du mit „An deiner Seite" wahrscheinlich darf ich nur zu dir ins Bett, wenn du deinen kleinen Dieb in mir versenken möchtest" zischelte die Khajiit ungehalten, leider aber so laut das es die noch Anwesenden mitbekamen.<br>„So ist das also" brummte Delvin über seinen Papieren und Brynjolf wurde tatsächlich leicht rot um die Nase herum, K'sara sah sich sofort bestätigt und suchte nun nach einem Ausgang.  
>Den fand sie auch mit der Schnelligkeit eines hervorragenden Diebes und kletterte die Leiter hoch auf einen Friedhof, noch innerhalb von Rifton, aber schon wieder an der frischen Luft.<br>Brynjolf wollte ihr folgen, wurde aber von ihrem dreckigen Stiefel die Leiter wieder hinunter getreten und dann ging der Deckel auch schon zu.  
>„Das war eindeutig nicht gut gewesen" stellte Delvin fest, als Brynjolf beschloss K'sara nicht zu folgen:<br>„Und ich wusste schon immer, dass deine Vorliebe für Kätzchen nicht gut ist."  
>„Ich habe sie nicht gesehen" antwortete der Anführer, der Diebesgilde, nur und erntete verwirrte Blicke:<br>„Ich habe sie erst gesehen als sie ihre Hand an meinem Geldbeutel hatte und dann bemerkte ich auch ihre restliche Beute. Vorher war sie selbst für mich fast schon unsichtbar, ich sah einfach nicht wie sie die Händler ausgeraubt hat. Sie ist zu gut, wenn wir sie nicht in die Gilde holen, werden wir uns auf ewig ärgern."  
>„Und dein kleiner Dieb sich wohl auch" stichelte Delvin amüsiert, wurde dann aber wieder ernst:<br>„Du holst sie zurück und ich schiebe ein sauberes Bett in deinen Raum, wenn du sie wirklich willst, dann musst du ihr mindestens das bieten. Und du hast recht, auf jemanden der sogar Diebe bestehlen kann, dürfen wir nicht verzichten."  
>Brynjolf nickte nur und öffnete dann den Ausgang, kletterte hoch und verschloss ihn von Außen wieder. Allein schon, dass sie diesen Geheimgang fand, sie rechnete sogar damit das es einen gab... nun gut, sie hatte zwar genug Geld um sich sofort eine Kutsche zu nehmen, aber er verwettete seine ganze Diebesgilde darauf, dass sie immer noch in der Stadt war.<br>Khajiit waren zwar ruhelos, aber auch nicht wirklich entscheidungsfreudig, sicherlich hockte sie irgendwo und überlegte was zu tun war, ob sie Rifton verlassen wollte, oder nicht.  
>Und da war sie auch schon, hockte auf einer Mauer und kaum sah sie ihn, fauchte sie schon wieder böse.<br>„Verschwinde" zischelte sie ungehalten und zeigte ihm ihre scharfen Zähne, dabei stellten sich sogar ihre Nackenhaare auf.  
>„Delvin stellt dir ein sauberes Bett in meinen Raum" erklärte er:<br>„Aber mehr darfst du nicht verlangen."  
>„Ich habe gelogen" zischelte sie von Oben herab:<br>„Mein Name ist wirklich K'sara. Er bedeutet „Die Ehrfürchtige" in der Sprache der Khajiit. Ich war noch nie in Cyrodiil."  
>„Und was willst du mir damit jetzt sagen, mir ist es doch vollkommen egal woher du kommst und was du früher warst."<br>„Ich hatte früher Betten ohne Kakerlaken" kam es von der Mauer und dann sprang sie auch schon runter, direkt vor ihn und nicht minder wütend wie zuvor:  
>„Und ich hatte ein eigenes Zimmer, mit einem Fenster und Vorhängen daran, und Sitzkissen für meine Gäste, eine Wasserpfeife und Teppiche. Ich erwarte all das nicht von einer Diebesgilde, aber mindestens du solltest doch einen Teppich haben."<br>„Ich habe ein Bücherregal und einen Schreibtisch, das fällt jetzt aber alles weg, wenn das zweite Bett hinein kommt. Wie lange bist du schon in Himmelsrand?"  
>„Eine Woche..."<br>„Und wieso bist du hierher gekommen?"  
>„Man sagte mir, es gäbe hier mehr zu holen und Schnee... aber vom Schnee habe ich schon genug, ich bin in Windhelm angekommen und da lag der Schnee überall."<br>„Also, lass uns einen Kompromiss machen" flüsterte Brynjolf leise und legte seine Hand auf ihr rechtes Ohr, streichelte sie sanft dahinter:  
>„Ich besorge uns noch einen Teppich, dafür gibt's du dich mit dem Rest zufrieden. Himmelsrand ist ein kaltes, hartes Land, kein Nord wird hier älter als sechzig Jahre und allein schon weil man nicht soviel Zeit hat, gibt man sich mit den einfachen Freuden zufrieden. Du wirst ganz sicher reich werden, schon bald kannst du dir hier in Rifton ein eigenes Haus leisten... wenn du das möchtest. Ich könnte selbst schon die halbe Stadt kaufen und ziehe das Hauptquartier immer noch vor."<br>„Weil du ein Nord bist."  
>„Nicht hier geboren und nicht hier aufgewachsen. Ich kam vor zehn Jahren hierher um das Land meiner Vorfahren zu sehen und fand eine gammelige Diebesgilde vor. Und ich war es auch nicht, der sie aus dem Dreck zog, das hat mein Vorgänger als Anführer gemacht."<br>„Wieso ist er nicht mehr da?"  
>„Er hat zu viel zu tun, als Drachenblut kann man sich wirklich nicht um alles kümmern. Aber er ist immer noch eine Nachtigall und sicher wirst du ihn bald kennenlernen... wenn du jetzt wieder mitkommst und dir dein neues Bett ansiehst. Du bist doch sicher müde."<br>„Das muss ich mir noch überlegen" sie grinste verheißungsvoll und kehrte mit Brynjolf zum Friedhof zurück, in der Zisterne angekommen sahen sie wie Delvin sich gerade mit einem der Betten abmühte.  
>„Ich helfe dir" bestimmte Brynjolf sofort, K'sara war aber schneller und untersuchte das Bett erstmal auf eventuelle tote Untermieter. Als sie es dann für sauber genug empfand, schoben sie es zu dritt in den Raum, welchen Brynjolf bisher alleine bewohnte.<br>„Auf jeden Fall muss hier noch ein Teppich rein" stellte die Khajiit sofort fest, als sie die Stiefel auszog und mit ihren empfindlichen Pfoten den kalten Steinboden berührte:  
>„Aber ansonsten ist er sauber und ruhig, ich bin zufrieden."<br>„Auch zufrieden genug für einen Auftrag, gleich Morgen früh" wollte Delvin neugierig wissen und bekam drei prallvolle Geldbeutel präsentiert:  
>„Von wem sind die?"<br>„Bewohner von Rifton" wehrte K'sara gelassen ab:  
>„Ich werde einen Auftrag annehmen, wenn Brynjolf sagt, dass ich es tun muss. Und jetzt lass uns alleine, ich muss mich ausruhen."<br>„Macht man das nicht ohne das jemand dabei ist" wollte Delvin neugierig wissen und wurde auch von Brynjolf aus dem Zimmer geworfen:  
>„Ich versuche einen Teppich zu bekommen... Weiber."<br>„Er wird es tun" nickte der Anführer der Diebesgilde und gesellte sich dann zu K'sara auf das Bett:  
>„Lass dir deinen Sonderstatus nicht zu Kopfe wachsen, du könntest ihn schnell wieder verlieren."<br>„Habe ich einen Sonderstatus" schnurrte sie ihn sofort an und er hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr rechtes Ohr.  
>„Ja" flüsterte er:<br>„Und den hast du dir auch mehr als verdient, aber Delvin und auch Vex... sie können dir Befehle erteilen, zum Beispiel dann, wenn ich nicht da bin."  
>„Außer du sagst ihnen vorher, dass sie es nicht tun sollen. Und ich verspreche dir, jeden Tag Geld für die Gilde zu bringen... was hältst du davon?"<br>„Mmh" sie knabberte zart an seinem Hals und setzte sich dann auf seinen Schoß:  
>„Hundert Septime mindestens..."<br>„Wie du wünschst" schnurrte sie und seine Hände legten sich warm auf ihren Po. Wie geschmeidig sie doch war, so zart und weich, und das überall am Körper. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihre Rüstung und zog sie von ihrem Körper ab, während sie mit ihrer rauen Zunge über seine Haut leckte.  
>„Du könntest Rifton auch mal verlassen, scheue dich nicht..." er stöhnte leise auf, als sie ihm sanft in den Hals biss:<br>„Die Kutsche zu nehmen und andere Städte zu besuchen."  
>„Alleine" hauchte sie gegen die kleine Wunde, welche sie zuvor verließ.<br>„Mmh..." antwortete er nur, als sie seine Rüstung öffnete und umständlich daran zog:  
>„Das müssen wir noch üben." Er löste sich etwas von ihr und zog die Rüstung selbst aus, legte sie einfach auf den Boden und widmete sich dann ganz wieder der Dame auf seinem Schoß.<br>„Ich habe nichts dagegen" hauchte sie verführerisch und leckte über seine Nase, als Mensch hatte man von dieser Geste nicht viel, aber für einen Khajiit war es mit einem Kuss gleichzusetzen. Und so leckte Brynjolf auch über ihre kleine, schwarze Nase, küsste dann ihren Hals entlang und knabberte an ihren Ohren. Und je mehr er das tat, umso lauter wurde das Schnurren, hörte er immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen von ihr.  
>„Ich werde dich begleiten" flüsterte er sanft, als er sich immer tiefer küsste und ihre Brüste erreichte:<br>„Ich werde dich gerne durch ganz Himmelsrand begleiten, so stelle ich auch sicher, dass dir nichts passiert. Ich würde ungern auf dich verzichten, Prinzessin."  
>K'sara erstarrte.<br>„Ich bin nicht ganz so uninformiert wie du glaubst" grinste er triumphierend:  
>„Vor dem großen Krieg lebten die Khajiit in mehreren Stämmen und diese hatten jeweils einen König. Man sieht dir dein Alter nicht an, aber nur zukünftige Königinnen wurden „K'sara" genannt, um zu zeigen das sie geboren wurden um ihrem Stamm zu dienen. Da der große Krieg die Stämme zusammen führte und jetzt alle Khajiit dem Kaiser unterstehen, würde ich sagen, dass deine Eltern zwar ihren hohen Rang behielten, aber dann nicht mehr waren als hier die Adligen auch."<br>Er leckte ihr noch einmal über die Nase und schon entspannte sie sich wieder, schmiegte sich an ihn und bewegte sich aufreizend auf ihm.  
>„Erzähle das keinem" flüsterte sie sanft:<br>„Der große Krieg begann, als ich fünf war, meine Eltern zogen in den Kampf und ich blieb bei den Bediensteten. Nur mein Vater kehrte zurück und in der Pubertät erkannte ich meine Talente, da wir aber schon alles hatten, erschien es mir als unnütz für die Familie zu stehlen. Ich verließ ihn mit achtzehn und trieb mich an den übelsten Orten von Elsweyr herum, oder auch mal Valenwald oder der Schwarzmarsch."  
>„Und das ist jetzt die Wahrheit" Brynjolf keuchte mittlerweile schwer, denn das was K'sara da auf seinem Schoß tat, blieb nicht ohne Folgen.<br>Am Liebsten hätte er sie sich sofort geholt und bis zum Morgen durch die Kissen getrieben, etwas was er natürlich tun würde, aber noch hielt sie ihn davon ab.  
>Unter Anderem damit das sie seine Hände festhielt und er sich ihr hilflos ausgeliefert sah.<br>„Vielleicht" sie zeigte ihm frech ihre Zunge und leckte dann über seine bebenden Lippen:  
>„Entscheide für dich, welche Version meines Lebens dir besser gefällt, oder denke dir eine eigene aus."<br>„Es ist mir egal" er packte sie nun und drückte sie auf das Bett runter, beugte sich über sie und nahm eine ihrer Knospen auf, bis zart hinein.  
>„Wirklich?"<br>„Ja" er widmete sich der anderen Brust und ihr Schwanz wickelte sich um einen seiner Arme, sie war bereit, eindeutig:  
>„Mir ist nur wichtig, dass du bei mir bist und bleibst."<br>Mit diesen Worten drang er hart in sie ein und erntete ein lautes Stöhnen dafür. Ihre Beine legten sich auf seine Hüften, so konnte er noch tiefer in sie hinein stoßen und ihren Hals mit kleinen Bissen bedecken.  
>„Ich bleibe..." stöhnte sie gierig:<br>„Wenn ich meinen Teppich bekomme."  
>„Der ist dir sicher" Brynjolf stieß hart in sie hinein und erntete ein noch lauteres Stöhnen dafür, immer und immer wieder, immer härter und schneller. Solange bis ihr Stöhnen zu einem rythmischen Wimmern wurde, das Schnurren verschwand und sie laut schreiend zum Orgasmus kam, er ihr sofort folgte und dabei gierig stöhnte.<br>„Bist du mir auch sicher" wollte sie wissen, als er sich neben sie legte und sie sich mit einem Schnurren an ihn kuschelte.  
>„So sicher wie du es dir bei einem einfältigen Nord sein kannst" brachte er atemlos hervor und zog sich dann seine Prinzessin in die Arme:<br>„Vorausgesetzt du bringst jeden Tag mindestens hundert Septime nach Hause..." Er wollte nun eine Antwort hören, aber stattdessen musste er feststellen das K'sara eingeschlafen war, leise schnurrend und den Kopf auf seiner Brust gebettet.  
>„Ganz sicher" murmelte Brynjolf lächelnd und schloss dann ebenfalls die Augen.<p> 


End file.
